


Sigh no More

by betweenacts



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenacts/pseuds/betweenacts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David noticed that something was wrong with Catherine during ‘Never Mind the Buzzcocks’ and set his mind on talking to her when the show was over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sigh no More

Jo Riley has a very peculiar sense of humor, David thought during the break. And he is a British man so that said much about how peculiar her sense of humor is.   
It started with her saying that she should have been the companion instead of Catherine and it well downhill from that.    
If you didn’t know Catherine you would’ve believed in her amazing, as usual, performance as she continued on passing it as a joke. David knew better.   
Catherine is a pessimist to her core, she left the house hoping only to come back alive for her child at the end of the day; she said it made the good things better, when they came. She is also very self-critical and unfocused, so when Jo said those things and during the rest of the show she just kept getting things wrong and making a fool out of herself, she was beating herself up inside and David knew it.    
He couldn’t wait until the show was over so he could get up and talk to her, because that’s what best friends do, right? They make their friends feel better.   
He was itching on his chair, doing every little thing to try to cheer her up and, as the show approached to its end it seemed to be working. She was more like her silly old self, and it was truthful, they weren’t funny quirks to distract people from what she was feeling.   
Five more minutes now and it was over.   
He could barely contain himself, any second now…    
As soon as the light above the camera said so he was up to go to Catherine. But there came assistants to take off his microphone and Noel was beside her making her laugh.   
When he was finally able to get near her, he listened Noel asking “are you sure you are ok?” and she just smiled.    
David didn’t know why really, yet he felt disappointed in himself for not being the one making her feel better today.    
They went backstage and started walking in the direction of the dressing rooms, Bernard was being Bernard and soon David preferred to forget that anything weird happened in the show, until Bernard said those words.    
“Do you think Catherine is ok? She seemed a little out of it.”   
“I’m going to talk to her, maybe she is just having a bad day.”   
“If you ask me, it’s because of that lady, Jo Riley.” they said their goodbyes and David went to the room he knew Catherine would be in it.   
As he opened the door, he felt like he was the World’s Biggest Jerk for feeling that he could push aside how she was feeling during the show.   
“I am sent to bid you come into dinner”. He said making her smile.    
“Isn’t that a woman’s line?”   
“Well, I just didn’t think of anything more clever to say to you. You make us normal humans react like this, didn’t you know?”    
“I thought you were a… what was it called… Right, Time Lord. At least that I can remember, eh?”   
“So that is what’s upsetting you.” she was sitting on the couch and he went over and sat on a small coffee table that seemed safe enough.    
“Not really. I find it a victory when I remember my character’s last name.” she answered with a snort.    
“You don’t need to make me laugh, you know.” she bit her lip and he continued talking. “You know that line is Beatrice’s, you once told me you loved ‘Much ado about nothing’.”    
For one moment she wondered just how much attention he payed, she drew in a deep breath before speaking.    
“That bitch is really rude and her comments were unnecessary.” came out in a low voice which didn’t seem hers and yet it felt as if he was listening her true voice for the first time. They stayed in silence for long minutes just staring into each others eyes. “Do you ever regret having me as your final companion?”    
“One of the things on my list on why I’m leaving Doctor Who is having you as my final companion.” he messed up with his hair and scratched his chin, while she popped her fingers before doing wide gestures trying to form a phrase but he continued. “Russell and Julie leaving were a huge part of my decision. However, I kept wondering who they would bring in your place and I couldn’t think of anyone good enough. We are really good together, you know. Brilliant even.” he said in his Doctor voice and she cackled.   
She always loved the way he said the word ‘Brilliant’, it rolled out of his tongue filling his mouth like it was a delicious word to say. When such thought hit her she wondered how wrong it was to be analyzing how words filled his mouth and that it sounded delicious. The weird point was actually how much she started to over-analyze everything related to his mouth, and lips, these days. His deliver of lines; how he sipped wine; how his smile started from the middle of his lips opening it widely.    
“If you continue saying that someone might hear and thing you are in love with me.” she said with her mocking voice, sounding a little too much like ‘Nan’.    
“Maybe I am.” as the words left him it weighted down on them. He didn’t put much thought on it, yet he knew they were true.   
“Don’t say things you don’t mean. I have Twig, you have Georgia and…” and he kissed her. Just like that.   
The kiss was soft though he was a little too anxious to get their tongues to meet. He was always too willing, too excited for everything. However that trait wasn’t enervating nor frustrating, she found it quite endearing. The way his hands were all places at once but he wouldn’t put them inside her blouse, or push her against the couch. As if he was happy with just that, kissing her.    
David was in heaven, he dreamed of having her in so many ways. But for now just kissing was fine, just kissing was wonderful. He couldn’t resist for long though, not really, so his lips moved from hers to her chin, and her neck, and she let out a sigh.    
He kissed his way up to her ear and whispered. “Sigh no more, lady.”    
In that moment the only thing he knew - other than how much he wanted and needed her right now, - was that she would be the perfect Beatrice for his Benedick.


End file.
